


Another Way

by paulmcfartney



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: M/M, hopefully, not that it's bad or anything, the only bad thing about this really is some of the language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcfartney/pseuds/paulmcfartney
Summary: John finds an alternative way to tell Paul his true feelings.





	Another Way

_November 27th, 1962_

__

_Paul,_

_It's taken me so damn long to find a way to tell you this, it's ridiculous. Hell, I'm not even sure that this is the actual way I plan on doing this. Maybe a backup or something. I think that by writing this letter, it's sort of helping me cope with this whole situation myself. Struggling with this for the past four or so years hasn't been easy in the slightest, and God does it feel nice to finally be able to get this out. Now, I suppose that as you're reading this letter, if you're reading this letter, you're wanting me to get on with it. Christ, I'm not even telling you in person and I'm already a nervous wreck about this. I'll be blunt with you, you're a right pain in the arse sometimes, but even with that, I can't stop thinking about you. Maybe you know this already, and maybe I'm insane for thinking that the feeling is mutual, but for Christ's sake Macca, I think I'm in love with you. I'm absolutely positively without a doubt not queer, but fucking hell, even the sound of your voice makes my insides melt away, and God forbid you touch me because I swear my heart will jump out of my poor chest. I know that it's downright awful, but not even Cyn can make me feel the way that you do. And now, with the kid on the way, there's no way I can leave her, even though I still love her with all my heart. I really am the poster child for morals, ain't I? Knowing you for the past five years or so has really changed me for the better, and God, who knows where I'd be without you. Probably playing in a basement somewhere, still taking uppers just to get through another late set. Please believe me when I say this: you are genuinely the most talented and lovely person on this godforsaken planet. Spending the last few years with you has been an absolute dream, and I couldn't have lucked out any more than I already have. I know that I'm rambling, and you're probably thinking that 'Christ, this fucking queer is completely mad!' I don't blame you at all. Hell, I'm scolding myself writing this for sounding like some corny poof who just wants a go in the ass. Although that would be nice, my utmost desire is to just be able to hold you and kiss you, you know, like those real couples do. You would not believe how many times I've argued with myself about just brushing my hand over yours, afraid of your reaction and a potential scolding if I'd went too far. I don't expect you to immediately turn queer right after you read this, if you even get this at that. Just know that my love for you, the perfect, doe-eyed James Paul McCartney, will never fade. Even if you don't feel the same, I'll still always be here, at your side, doubling as your lifelong best mate and soulmate. And if you do eventually come around, don't hesitate in letting me know, because nothing would make me happier than to grow old and grey with my soulmate._

_Love,  
Your John_

_P.S. If you're ever in need of a hug, or maybe even something more, I'd be more than happy to oblige._

_P.P.S. You would not believe how good that felt to finally get out what needed to be said._


End file.
